Revenge
by AnimeMangalover9898
Summary: This is an AU. After Mello found Matt murdered he wants revenge on the ones who did it, the only way for him to get it however is by working together with Near, his rival. How will it work out? Will they find the killers? Will Mello get his revenge? And what will happen after that? You'll just have to read and find out. Warning for shounen-ai, swearing and Character Death.


Actually this started out as an English presentation, hope all of you likes it.

This is written in Mello's POV.

Warnings: Swearing, Shounen-ai, OOC and Character Death.

I don't own Death Note nor will I ever.

Chapter 1

It was August the 26th when it all had started.

Where is he? He was supposed to meet me here thirty minutes ago. Was what I had thought.

I had waited for my best friend for about 30 minutes when I noticed something was wrong, sure Matt's often late, but never this late.

And something was definitely wrong with that, it went a little while before I started to search for him.

I found him dead in an abandoned alleyway close to mine and his apartment.

He had been on his way to our supposed meeting spot.

I checked his pulse, nothing, he was dead.

I then checked his body temperature and tried to calculate how long he had been dead, he had been dead for about ten minutes. And then I took in how he looked.

His red/brown hair was a bloody mess because of that there was dried up blood stuck in his hair in clots, his skin was paler than usual which meant he had suffered from blood loss, I moved the goggles with orange lenses which covered his green eyes, just slightly so that I saw his eyes, his eyes were lifeless. The wounds were worse on the rest of his body, the wounds were large and some of them still bleeding.

The way he looked proved that it had been murder; someone had killed my best friend and companion. I felt that I was on the verge of crying, but I wouldn't, I couldn't, for Matt's sake I had to be strong.

I couldn't go to the police, since I'm in their criminal record.

I had only one option to be able to put Matt's killer before justice, I had to seek help from a person I couldn't stand, my rival since forever - Near.

I soon found myself on the doorstep to his house. I hesitated, but then knocked on the door really hard and repeatedly, my goal to put Matt's killer to justice had given me enough courage to do it.

Several minutes later the door opened and a pale, white haired 18 year old with dark grey eyes stood in the doorway, he was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of pale blue jeans.

''What is it you want Mello?'' He asked emotionlessly staring at me with his emotionless dark grey eyes.

I stayed quiet to control myself. Sometimes his monotone voice and emotionless eyes makes me want to hurt him to make him show even the tiniest hint of emotion, but I couldn't let my violent side show, after all I needed his help.

''I need your help.'' I said annoyed.

''Help with what? I thought you had Matt to help you with whatever you needed.'' He said suspicious.

''Matt's dead.'' I said and almost obeyed the urge to punch the albino freak.

''Was Mello the one who ...'' Near started.

''I wasn't the one who killed him! How can you even think that I would kill Matt!'' I yelled at him, interrupting him.

I couldn't believe that he had actually tried to ask if I had killed Matt, no matter how violent I could get, I never kill, I'm religious for god's sake!

''Didn't Mello just request my help?'' He questioned emotionlessly.

If I had opened my mouth who knew what kind of swears or malice laced words would escape, so without a word I nodded.

''Then don't yell at me, now come inside and we'll talk about it.'' He stated.

He stepped aside and let me in, as I thought, the interior of his house was mostly white.

He walked in front of me, guided me to where a table and two chairs were, upon the table there stood a chess game, even the chess pieces hadn't the slightest hint of dust.

He sat down on one of the two chairs, one leg up to his chest, he then started twirling a lock of white hair. And I sat down in the other chair, in a tense manner.

''Begin.'' Was the only word he said, but I knew immediately what he meant.

''I had waited for Matt for about thirty minutes, my patience ran out and I went to search for him, I found him in an abandoned alleyway a bit from our apartment…'' I began and then I stopped myself, to keep myself in check.

''In what condition was Matt's corpse in?'' He asked.

How the hell can he be so cold about this kind of thing!

''Bad, it had large and deep wounds all over, his head had been bleeding, but the blood was clotted there so he had tried to get away for some time, when I found him, he had been dead for about ten minutes.'' I said and as I did I felt that the tears were coming back.

''How did the wounds look?'' Near asked.

''Clean, like if a knife had been used.'' I said. I still fought the tears which threatened to fall.

''Any idea what caused the bleeding of his head?'' He asked.

''It looked like someone had hit him with a heavy and sharp object, but it hadn't been enough to kill him.'' I said, if Near asked any more questions I would breakdown.

''Any specific object that you think could have created such a wound?'' He asked.

''I don't care about what object that killed him! I just want to find whoever killed him and make them pay!'' I yelled as I abruptly stood up from my seat, the loss of my best friend and then Near's cold personality made me lose it.

''Calm down Mello, I'm trying to solve this for you, but without information I'll have to start from scratch, which will take longer and I want this solved as soon as possible.'' Near stated like it was obvious.

I had answered almost all of his questions so far and that wasn't enough for him. But he was right I needed to calm down.

I took many deep breaths until I was calm again and then sat back down.

''Now shall we try again?'' Near questioned.

''Yes.'' I replied.

After I had answered every single question of his, we got to work; I had stubbornly refused to let him solve it without me.

We worked for hours and found nothing but a single very small and vague clue, there had been a similar murder just 11 minutes away from the alleyway where Matt had gotten murdered.

''My theory is that Matt happened to witness the murder by accident, the killer must have noticed Matt as he left, and then gone after him to get rid of an unwanted witness.'' Near said.

''You sure? Matt could have been the first victim and the other was an unwanted witness.'' I said.

''Let's assume that you are correct and Matt was the first victim, why would someone have a reason to kill him?'' Near said.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks, the past tried to catch up to me and Matt.

''Maybe it's something that has to do with your past, Mello.'' He said.

''Where the hell did you get that from!'' I yelled, and then I realized, I had walked right into his trap.

''You admitted to it being true by acting like that.'' Near stated.

''I know. There is a possibility that it's someone from the gang me and Matt were in who is seeking revenge for us leaving, but most of them got sent to jail.'' I said and sighed.

''You should have told me that theory earlier, and we should search for those from that gang who have been released.'' Near pointed out.

''I didn't think it would matter.'' I muttered.

''At least we know the motive of why they would kill Matt; they are trying to get you to slip up, to show yourself.'' Nate said. And he was right.

After hours of research I came upon a familiar face, the old boss, Rod Ross, he had kept me close as I was great at making strategies and plans.

Rod Ross had been let out a few weeks ago together with a man named Snyder, another person from the gang, both of them had been quite mad at me and Matt for leaving.

''I found something.'' I said.

''What is it you've found?'' Nate asked.

''Two people from the gang me and Matt left were released a few weeks ago, but there's nothing about their whereabouts.'' I said.

''Interesting, do you think that they could be the ones who have killed Matt?'' He said.

''I don't think so, I know so, there is no one else who would want Matt dead.'' I said.

''Then we'll just have to find out their whereabouts and the proof we need to convict them before we can put them to justice.'' He said.

It went a week to search for their whereabouts, and what we found was useful, their hideout was an old warehouse which had been abandoned for years.

When I had found that out I was sure that I was ready to seek revenge.

It was at midnight the dark had already fallen when I had snuck out of my room and sneaked down the stairs and to the front door, I had been about to unlock the door when...

''Mello.'' Nera said as he switched on the light in the room.

''What do you want Near?'' I asked annoyed and angry, I was angry at myself that I had been caught.

''I know what you're thinking and I will not let you do it, you might die and I don't want you to, Mello listen to me.'' He said and walked over where I stood frozen.

''I'm not going to die; I'm going to avenge Matt.'' I said and was about to unlock the door again when Nate put one of his pale hands on top of mine and stopped me.

''You will die if you do that, you might be intelligent most of the time, but right now you're not in your right mind, you asked me for help and I will help you but don't do what you're thinking of, have patience for once in your life and let me help you.'' Near said as he removed my hand from the lock and then held it in a firm grip.

''I've had patience but it has grown thin, I must do this, if I die so be it, then I'll at least be where Matt is.'' I said and ripped my hand from his grip.

''Mello, you won't be where Matt is if you die with having had the intention to kill those men, you'll end up in hell as you would've put it.'' Near said.

''Why don't you want me to die anyway?'' I asked.

I had thought about his words for a while and they didn't make sense, well some of them didn't anyway.

''Don't freak out, but I genuinely like you.'' Near admitted.

For once in his life it seemed like he had told me the truth.

By how he acted I could tell what he had meant with genuinely liking me.

''You love me?!'' I almost yelled, I had been taken by surprise and acted on an impulse.

''If you'd like to call it that, then yes, I love you, Mello.'' Near said.

''I'm not sure how to react at that, I've despised you for years.'' I said.

''After the issue of this case have been solved we can solve this, I'll not force this upon you during an event like this.'' He said calmly.

''Good.'' I said.

''Go to bed now, we'll continue the investigation in the morning.'' He said.

''You go first; I won't be able to sleep for a while.'' I said. It was almost the whole truth.

''Fine.'' He said and started to go toward the staircase, for once he didn't detect the underlying meaning of my words.

As I was sure that he wouldn't hear anything, I opened the door and stepped outside into the chilly night air.

The warehouse was a mile or so outside of the city, so first I went to my apartment to get some things, it had been mine and Matt's apartment before, so I hadn't had the guts or courage to go back there after Matts death.

As I entered the apartment I noticed one thing, everything in the apartment everything smelt and reminded me of Matt, the scent of the cigarettes he used to smoke was still there, I hated that smell, but it felt nice to be reminded of everything we had gone through together at the same time as it didn't.

I fought back my emotions as I collected what I came there for, the keys to my motorcycle and something which had been hidden and collected dust since me and Matt had left the gang - a gun.

Before I left the apartment I changed into another pair of clothes, a tight black leather vest which stopped a bit above my bellybutton, tight black leather pants which clung to me like a second skin, a black belt with a silver knuckle held them in place, a rosary hung around my neck, I had put on my red boots which almost reached my knees and the final touch were my black leather gloves which went up to my wrists.

It was the perfect attire for my revenge.

I put on my coat before I left, the coat almost reached down to my knees, it had a very useful hood which could be used to hide my face. I didn't zip the coat closed though.

I looked like I had done before when me and Matt had been part of that gang, but now I wore it for another reason, I wanted Rod and Snyder to remember the time, to have the memories torment them as I made them pay.

When I arrived at the abandoned warehouse, I realized that Near must be on his way with backup, after all he is intelligent, but it would be too late, by the time he got here I would have gotten revenge and gotten the hell out of the warehouse and to god knows where.

I left my helmet and my motorcycle outside, and then walked towards the warehouse with my hood up, after all Rod and Snyder must have security cameras installed.

I had only just entered the warehouse when I saw them sitting on boxes discussing something.

I slammed the metal door behind me shut to get their attention; I saw them with puzzled looks on their faces before I lowered the hood of my coat, the puzzled looks then turned into grins of victory.

As I saw that I quickly took out my gun and pointed it at Rod, since I knew he was the boss out of the two.

''Well, well isn't it our old friend.'' Rod snickered, completely ignoring that I held him at a gun point.

''Call me that again and I'll shoot your fucking head off.'' I threatened, at the same time I lifted my hand that held the gun higher and aimed for Rod's head.

''I don't think so kid.'' Snyder said, he had taken out a gun and pointed it at me.

I knew he wouldn't hesitate to shoot if he got ordered to.

In the background I heard as cars stopped somewhere close to the warehouse.

It seemed like Near and the backup came earlier than I thought they would.

Time seemed to have stood still as Near and a few others entered the warehouse.

Nate suddenly stood by my side and on my other side a blonde woman by the name Halle Lidner stood, she was glaring at Rod and Snyder coldly.

''Give up, the place is surrounded and you can't escape.'' Halle stated sternly.

''I don't think so.'' Rod said and took out a gun before I had time to react; he pointed it at Halle as he must've thought that she was the main threat, huge mistake. Halle reacted instantly and pulled out her own gun and directed it at Rod Ross.

''Give up, and drop the guns, you too Halle, Mello.'' Near said emotionlessly.

''Shut up! Don't order me around!'' I yelled at him, I didn't take my eyes off of Rod though, in case of that he would choose to aim the gun at me instead of Halle.

''Should I shoot him now boss?'' Snyder asked Rod.

''Do it, we're wasting time here.'' Rod replied.

Shit! If I didn't hurry and did something I would die!

I pulled the trigger and shot, but due to that Rod had made a quick move, I only wounded him, and suddenly the sound of a bullet that flew through the air filled the warehouse and was all I heard before it all went black.

When I opened my eyes again all I could see was white, I couldn't hear anything, and it was quiet.

_''Am I dead?''_ I wondered.

But then I heard something.

''Is he going to be alright?'' Near asked.

''The bullet has been removed and no severe injury had been caused, he will be alright, you may both leave after he wakes up.'' An unknown person to me replied to Near.

_''Then I'm not dead after all.''_ I thought.

I sat up after some struggle and then looked around me, I was in a white and clean hospital room, Nate was talking to a doctor, none of them noticing me.

''Nate what happened?'' I asked after the doctor had left the room.

''Snyder shot you and you blacked out, Halle and the others arrested them, there will be a trial next week which will need your attention.'' Near said as he went over to and sat down on the chair next to the bed I was in.

''That's good; the idiots will finally get what they deserve.'' I replied with a twisted smirk on my lips.

''What you did was stupid, you had me worried and if me and the others had arrived even a minute later than we did you would've been dead.'' Near said sternly.

''But you didn't arrive later than you did and I didn't die.'' I said.

''You are right Mello, you didn't die and you did get to avenge Matt.'' Near said.

''Yeah, I guess I did.'' I replied.

I only hoped that Matt was at rest wherever he ended up after he died, and after all I had done to avenge him I hoped that he had forgiven me for being such a pain and burden to him while he had been alive.

And also I hoped that I would have the strength to carry on with my life without him.

The most important question in my mind was.

Would I be able to carry on with my life without Matt by my side?

''Mello I know what you're thinking, and I'm sure you'll do just fine without Matt.'' Nate said.

''Why's that?'' I asked.

''Because I'll be by your side no matter what, even if you don't want me to be by your side.'' Near said.

''You promise?'' I asked.

''I will promise you that if you promise to help me with future cases and to stay with me in my house, so that I can keep an eye on you so you can't do anything stupid.'' Near said.

''I promise.'' I said.

''Then I promise you to be by your side.'' Near said.

**TBC**

Should I continue this story or not? Is it good enough to continue? What did you like with it? What didn't you like with it? What could've been better? What would you like to see happen in it?

Please Read and Review and be as brutally honest as you'd like.

Ja ne!


End file.
